Kicked Out
by letswriteafairytale
Summary: All Eun Sang wants to do is study for a test but Young Do has other ideas. ONE-SHOT!


"**Kicked Out"**

**By **_**illegitimate-poor-abused**_** AKA **_**sweet-serial-killer ^_~**_

**Couple: Choi Young Do x Cha Eun Sang **

**Rating: T (13+!) ;-) **

**Word count: 887 words (One-shot) **

Eun Sang could always feel Young Do's eyes on her. It's like he had nothing else better to do but constantly stare at her with his hand tucked underneath his chin. She knew he never felt ashamed when she gave him pointed looks to stop either. Whether in the cafeteria, library, or convient store, Eun Sang could feel his eyes on her at all times.

They were both seated in the library at a table farthest from the entrance. Eun Sang had been trying to read for the past 10 minutes but could not concentrate on a single word for Young Do was sitting across from her, lazily lounging. His legs were stretched on a chair near him, arms crossed, his signature smirk on his face, staring intently at her.

"Eun Sang ahhhh," he called for what was probably the 5th time. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted them on a couch.

She bit the insides of her cheeks, trying to refrain herself from throwing her book at him. And throwing herself at him. (Why'd he have to be so handsome?)

He always followed her around like a lost puppy, wanting her undivided attention.

"Eun Sang ahhhhhhhhhhh, stop pretending to read your book and pay attention to me." He demanded.

Eun Sang closed her eyes and counted to 10. He chuckled.

"Aish! Is that really necessary? Am I that annoying you have to calm yourself?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, squinting her eyes.

"Yes, you are that annoying! I'm trying to study for our test this Friday and you keep-"

Young Do rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her, "It's only Tuesday, you have plenty of time to study. Starting now to Thursday afternoon, pay attention to me. You can study for the test Thursday night. Or you could just copy me since I am a genius after all." He grinned at her cheekily, as if it was the smartest idea he ever came up with.

Eun Sang grabbed her eraser and threw it at him. He easily caught it with his hand.

"Why are you trying to deform my handsome face?!" He scolded at her.

"Choi Young Do-"

"Ya! How many times have I told you to stop calling me by my full name?"

"Choi Young Do, I swear-"

"You swear what? Swearing is bad."

Eun Sang looked around the library for the librarian. Not spotting her or any other students, she sprung up from her seat and reached across the table to flick his forehead.

He knew what she was going to do but let her anyway.

"Oww, must you hurt your boyfriend this way?" He pouted at her, rubbing his forehead.

"Big baby, that didn't even hurt!"

"Still, come over here and kiss it better." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Young Do, I'm serious," Eun Sang whined, knowing she would not his little game.

He heavily sighed for effect and threw his hands in the air, "Fine, fine. I will stop bothering you."

She scowled at him, "Yea right."

"Oh, you don't believe me?"

"I'll believe you when you leave the library!"

"Aish, stop yelling in the library!"

"You're the one yell-"

Eun Sang had gotten cut off as the librarian seemingly appeared out of thin air, she looked furious.

"I could hear you two yelling at each other from the back room," She scolded them, waggling her index finger at the both of them, "Get out now!"

"What? But there's no one else even in here!" Eun Sang defended.

"I don't care! Go flirt somewhere else!"

Eun Sang turned to glare at Young Do. He only winked in return.

"Please, get out now, and only come back separately if ever!" The librarian walked away.

Eun Sang got up fuming and began putting her materials back in her school bag.

Young Do got up as well, about to help her when Eun Sang slapped his hand away, "This is all your fault!"

"Do you have short term memory or what? The librarian said no yelling!"

Eun Sang scowled at him. She would have more wrinkles than an average girl because of Young Do.

She finished packing her things and stomped out of the library. Young Do followed close behind, chuckling, finding her antics adorable, and thankful the librarian had kicked them out. He would take her somewhere where it would be appropriate for him to kiss her. Multiple and lengthy times.

Eun Sang was halfway through the library's doors when Young Do grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together, a tight grip on her. She tried to pull her hand away, he only held on tighter.

"You're going to break my hand!"

"That's what you get for continuously breaking my heart." Young Do replied simply.

"I'm dating you aren't I?"

He stopped their walking and looked down at her lovingly, "I love when you mention that fact. Say it again."

"No, I'm mad at you."

"When are you not," he snorted and continued his secret trip to Myung Soo's studio where he would kiss her and maybe do some other things like take off her stupid uniform. Young Do hoped the studio was empty.

Eun Sang hated to admit it, but she loved their every day banters. It's what made them, well, them.


End file.
